The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including a topological insulator and a transition metal oxide.
A topological insulator is a material that has a surface energy band called ‘Dirac cone’ and behaves as an insulator in its interior but has a conductive state on its surface. Many studies have been conducted to apply the topological insulator to an electronic device.